Lost
by kradnohikari
Summary: Daisuke would do almost anything to get back that connection with Dark, but this price was too high.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters.

**Warnings- **Hints of slash/yaoi

**Pairing-** Unrequited Dark/Daisuke, hinted Daisuke/Riku

I wrote this one day when I was bored. I think it is a little odd, but I like it. I don't have much to say about this one. Enjoy.

The redhead teenager let out a soft sigh as he looked at the painting he was creating, his mind wandering. It had been a while since he had last been connected to his curse, the phantom thief and all that was associated with him. Another sigh escaped his lips, his fiery red orbs looking at the blank canvas, as the paintbrush shook slightly in his hands. He shifted his weight hearing the sounds of his mother's normal antics and the excitement at the fact that he had to steal yet another item for their collection.

Normally he minded, he still hated to steal, but his mind was elsewhere. Dark had taken over his thoughts lately and he wasn't sure why. He had a slight crush on the creation when they shared the same body, but nothing could come out of it and he focused on Riku instead. There relationship was rocky now, they were finding that they were good friends and nothing else, but neither wanted to break it off. They each held onto a thin shred of hope that things could work out between them.

"Why did you have to leave?" He whispered, getting to his feet, leaving his paint supplies on his abandoned seat. He made his way towards the closet and pulled out the clothing hidden deep inside of the small area. They were an older set, one that he had worn back in the days when Dark would take over the job when he hadn't been able to. Life was so much simpler for him back then, all he had to was rely on the flirty thief to get everything down while he slept unaware of the world around him.

Slowly, he slipped off his school clothing, throwing them to the side, his mind still lost within the memories the clothing had slipped to the surface. Mechanically the pants slipped up and the shirt fell down on his frame, fitting much better than it had when he was young. He stretched his long pale limbs, before opening the door and exiting his room. The spiky flaming red hair, bounced with every step he took as a false smile spread across his face.

When he went downstairs, he managed to avoid his family, only stopping when he had the front door open. "I'm leaving to get the item now." He heard the okay, before closing the door and taking off down the street. He ran everywhere, hiding in the shadows of the surroundings to keep himself from looking suspicious. It reminded him of when Dark would fly with Wiz serving as his wings.

Wiz would never be able to do that for him and now he felt the bunny creature at home instead. The street was empty for him and he took the chance to go faster than he normally would. He kept himself covered every step of the way, stopping only when the museum came into view. There were already police surrounding it, after all the phantom thief was making a hit on it. Although, it wasn't as if they had seen him recently.

Daisuke looked at the area, taking one of the side routes that wouldn't be considered worth looking at. He jumped, his gloved hands, wrapped around the siding and he started the climb up to the room that held the circlet he needed. It was a hard trip; the wind was harsh and blowing against him, cooler air causing him to shiver. He wished he had wings at this moment, or Dark doing this, he never let the elements get to him.

He climbed anyway; pulling his body up over the ledge, before tumbling into the room, his prize was sitting there across from him. A smile spread across his lips, as he stood up and walked over to it. "I wonder what it does." He said aloud, before carefully removing the glass and taking out the golden object, before placing it back down.

There was a warmth in his hands for a moment, before it faded, causing him to turn around as he heard the footsteps of someone approaching. "Satoshi?" He asked, looking to his old friend, stepping back until he hit the edge of ledge he had previously climbed up.

The bluenette stepped forward, crossing his arms, as he fixed his glasses. "It has the power to grant the wear one wish, it comes with a price of course, but still for him I think you'd be willing to do anything." His sky blue orbs watched the young man before him, his hands in the pockets of his pants. "You loved him and no price should be too high for you." He offered, before turning around getting ready to leave the room.

The redhead looked down at the circlet, before looking back up at his friend. "What is the price?" His voice shook more than he thought it would, as his body filled with hope. He might be able to see him again, have him back around and in a way that he could use.

"Your soul. It tricks you and then you loose your soul within days of the wish being granted." Satoshi left after that, telling the police force that he hadn't found anything on his way up there.

"My soul…" He trailed off, everything draining from him at that. He closed his hues and shook his head, pocketing the circlet. He wasn't what he would do, he wanted that connection they once had, but he wasn't sure if it was worth the price. Jumping off the ledge, he started to descend his mind in turmoil that seemed to be unable to be resolved. It wasn't until he was at home, the burning of the gold piece in his pocket that he knew what he had to do.

Handing it over to his mother, he closed his hues to stem the tears. "Take it; I don't want to see it again." He could have Dark in another way; he knew that it would happen. He would find a way that wouldn't kill him or the other. A soft sigh escaped him as he turned and went back to his room before they could speak to him. He grabbed his forgotten painting supplies and started to stroke the canvas with the edge of the brush, the image of his lover captured in his mind.

Even if they weren't together now, the would be connected again this way until the day came when he could be held by him. Tears that he had previously held back, rolled down his cheeks with more detail was added and the images became clearer. One phantom thief wrapped around the a pale red head…. Together forever.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
